dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Holly Vinyaya
Commander Holly Vinyaya is a Space Police Commando and a member of the Dino Attack Team. Biography Early Life Much of Holly Vinyaya's early life is classified by Space Police Central. She was born in 1974 on Earth as the fourth of five siblings; one sister and three brothers. Due to the split gender ratio in their family, Holly and her sister often competed against their brothers in a variety of activities. As a teenager, the Vinyayas migrated to space and joined the Futuron due to Mrs. Vinyaya's occupation as a scientist and technician. Although Holly was initially upset at leaving the planet she called home for years, she eventually grew to love the wide diversity of space, but still held the LEGO Planet in high regard. At the age of eighteen, Holly joined the Space Police and quickly rose through the ranks. She was extremely focused upon her work and did not allow romance to distract her; to further this point, she began to go by her surname, only allowing people close to her to use her first name. She spent several years hunting after criminals and assassins, most notably Silencia Venomosa and Matthew Vherestorm. When the Black Hole Gang rose to power in 2009, Vinyaya played some sort of role in the conflict, but the full extent has remained classified. Dino Attack Commander Vinyaya was stationed at Space Police Central when news of the Dino Attack reached them. Among reports that mutated prehistoric creatures had destroyed much of the LEGO Planets, there was a rumor that the Blacktron were allied with a rogue Dino Attack Agent. These reports, along with a sense of duty she owed her home planet, Vinyaya and several other officers were allowed to return to the LEGO Planet to help the Dino Attack Team fight the mutant menace. Vinyaya's Galactic Enforcer quickly made it to Earth. However, it was shot down by Mutant T-Rex's in LEGO City. Three officers were killed. Vinyaya, her closest friend Julius Kelp, and another officer escaped only to be attacked by a vicious horde of Mutant Dinos. They fought their way through the city, during which another officer was killed. Help arrived in the form of a Dino Attack patrol, who repelled the attacking dinosaurs and led the Space Police officers to the Dino Attack Headquarters. The officers joined the Dino Attack Team, but went their separate ways as Kelp was sent on a mission to Castle Cove while Vinyaya was to join the Dino Attack Team in Adventurers' Island. Adventurers' Island Commander Vinyaya was given command of a squad of Dino Attack Agents and flew to Adventurers' Island via T-1 Typhoon with them. However, the T-1 Typhoon was severely damaged by Mutant Pterosaurs crashed in the thick jungles of the island. Most of Vinyaya's crew survived the wreck, but they were lost in the dangerous Mutant Dino-infested jungles. However, an agent named Logan Zekria, using his extremely attuned senses, led them to an Dino Attack outpost. Following this incident, Vinyaya and Logan became very close allies. Vinyaya often saw Logan as a second-in-command to her squad and trusted him most. Vinyaya and Logan worked closely while defending the outpost from Mutant Dino attacks and scouting out the surrounding area for the Maelstrom Temple. Upon Logan revealing his desire to eliminate all dinosaurs on the planet, Vinyaya expressed disproval, creating somewhat of a minor rift between them. The two were split up when Logan was sent to defend the TumTum Tribe village from a large Mutant Dinos attack and would never meet up again. Vinyaya joined the rest of the team at the Rear Guard Camp and fight during the battle at the XERRD Fortress. After she returned to the camp following the fortress' destruction, she learned that Logan had betrayed the team and had been killed, saddening and angering her greatly. Ambush on the Camp Following the revelation of Scratch's death, Vinyaya went to go get food at the mess tent. A young Dino Attack agent named Minerva Fabello set down next to her and they quickly became friends. She also met helicopter pilot Cabin and Futuron Technician Bluetooth The latter proposed the creation of a team to help fight against a possible group of hostile extraterrestrials. She believed it was a good idea and remarked that she would pass the idea on to Space Police Central when she returned to her Space Police duties. Suddenly, vicious roars could be heard coming from outside of the tent. Everyone went outside and found the entire camp under attack by Mutant Dinos. While Minerva left to find a weapon, Vinyaya, armed with a Space Police freeze cannon, ran into the battle. In the midst of battle, she turned and watched a Stromling riding a Mutant T-Rex shoot down Elite Agent Fletcher. Enraged, Vinyaya shot the Stromling's dinosaur. The demon's steed through off its rider and stumbled into the battle. The Stromling quickly found Vinyaya and charged at her. The Space Police Commando parried the Stromling's attack and attempted the flee, only to be shoved to the ground. She got back on her feet but found the Stromling's gun directly under her chin. Before it could fire, another Dino Attack Agent slammed into the Stromling, knocking it the ground. The agent, a space ninja known as Nazareno, joined Vinyaya, now brandishing a small pistol, as they battled the Stromling leader. They were soon joined by a gunslinger named Clint Wayne The three Dino Attack Agents held their ground against the Stromling, but it was quickly gaining the upperground. Midway through the battle, the Stromling grabbed Vinyaya's shoulder and pulled the commander in front of him to take the full force of a stray Sonic Screamer blast. Vinyaya fell into unconsciousness as the Stromling continued to battle with Wayne and Nazareno. After the fight between the Stromling and the Dino Attack ended, Minerva ran to Vinyaya's body and carried it to the camp's edges with the help of Bluetooth, Elite Agent Andrew, and the Martian Laxus. Vinyaya soon awoke and saw the Stromling battling Andrew. Vinyaya quietly left the other Dino Attack Agents and found a pistol lying in the nearly empty battlefield. She quickly took aim and shot the Stromling in the back before it could kill Andrew. Despite this wound, the Stromling managed to escape capture. Vinyaya met up with Andrew, Bluetooth, Laxus, Rex, Nazareno, and Claw at the site of the Andrew and the Stromling's, who she learned was named Zach, battle. Suddenly, the group heard screaming and found Semick being attacked by a Stromling Monkey on an out-of-control Iron Predator. Vinyaya was forced to take cover as the monkey stole two pistols from an agent driving an Urban Avenger and started shooting at the group. The Iron Predator ran headfirst into an out-of-control Dino Track Transport, damaging both vehicles severely. Vinyaya and the others approached the wreck and found that the monkey had abandoned Semick and was now attacking Minerva. Vinyaya tried to get the monkey off the young agent, but it was using Minerva as a shield. Andrew and Nazareno scared the monkey off Minerva, but it quickly opened fire on the group again with its pistols. Vinyaya hid behind the Iron Predator turret with Minerva, Rex, and Claw as the monkey pelted the turret with bullets. Andrew and Nazareno, with the help of Minerva, killed the monkey shortly afterward. Battle at the Maelstrom Temple After the Stromling Monkey was dealt with, the Elite Agents of the Dino Attack Team decided to relocated the Dino Attack Team to Outpost 4 to better prepare for the attack on the Maelstrom Temple. Vinyaya helped with packing up and headed to Outpost 4 with the rest of the team. At the outpost, Vinyaya joined the other Elite Agents in discussing how to approach the Maelstrom Temple. During the planning process, Zelda Frodongan suddenly revealed herself to be a Stromling and attacked the agents in the room. Vinyaya and the other agents attempted to defeat Zelda, but they were easily forced back, allowing Tracer to be shot by the Stromling. Zelda was eventually defeated after Rex blasted her with a Sonic Screamer, knocking her out. Nazareno, Dr. Cyborg, Garry Moffat, and Dust. As she and the other agents waited in the meeting room, Zachary Virchaus spoke to them from afar, warning them that they needed to hurry up and start heading toward the Maelstrom Temple or suffer the consequences. Garry later returned to the room and he, along with Vinyaya and several other agents, quickly discussed a plan. Vinyaya was then ordered by Garry to stay at the outpost to guard the communications room so Stromlings couldn't break communications between the outpost and the attack group. Vinyaya was disappointed at staying behind, but accepted the position anyway. Suddenly, Garry was attacked by Tom, a XERRD prisoner. It was soon revealed afterwards that Garry and Rotor had conducted an aggressive torture-interrogation on Jenny Strangebrick, a daughter of one of XERRD's scientists. Vinyaya expressed disapproval toward Garry and remarked that Rotor needed to be arrested following the battle. Vinyaya and Garry later guarded the medics as they worked on a Maelstrom cure to inject Zelda with. Vinyaya expressed boredom with her position when she spoke briefly with Nazareno, who had arrived at the infirmary to get his Maelstrom-infected wound checked out. He then offered to take Vinyaya's place while she headed out into the front lines, which she graciously accepted. She decided to help coordinate the battle from the Renaissance. The Dino Attack Agents quickly made their way to the Temple of Hotep III. Vinyaya monitored the battle from the T-2 Typhoon and helped shoot down Stromlings from the sky. The Renaissance was attacked later on by a Mutant T-Rex, crippling it greatly. Vinyaya suddenly fell out of the helicopter as it was attacked by a hijacked T-1 Typhoon. Vinyaya fell into a tree near the Maelstrom Temple. She slid down from the tree and found herself face-to-face with a Stromling Agent she recognized as Ernest Quartich. The two fought and Vinyaya quickly gained the upper hand by blowing up Colonel's Sonic Screamer arm. Colonel then revealed that the Temple of Hotep III was a red herring and was not the Maelstrom Temple. This revelation left Vinyaya in shock, allowing Colonel to easily overwhelm her. Colonel viciously beat Vinyaya until she was bruised and bloody. Colonel openly mocked her and eventually ripped off her Space Police armor to make the beating even more painful. Vinyaya was about to killed by Colonel's metal pole when she suddenly rolled away and found her gun. She stood up and quickly shot Colonel until he finally fell, dead. After her fight, Vinyaya was horribly weakened. She desperately called out for help before collapsing on the ground. Vinyaya was soon found by Catless, who picked up her and took her to the safety of a Fire Hammer. As the Fire Hammer started heading toward the Temple of Creation, Vinyaya's wounds were cared for by Doctor Marco Martinet. After reaching a cliff with a bridge that connected the island to the temple, Vinyaya volunteered to help the Agents set up a zipline connecting the two islands. As she was setting it up, Stromlings suddenly appeared from the temple and attacked the group she was with. Vinyaya managed to radio the Agents and Dino Attack agents on cliff for help before the radio was destroyed. She fought against the Stromlings fiercely, but she was soon overwhelmed. She was about to be killed when a young bearded man saved her life. The two teamed up briefly and fought Stromlings until the man was suddenly embraced by Minerva Fabello. Vinyaya then discovered the man was Zachary Virchaus, the Stromling that she had fought during the ambush on the camp. Initially hostile and suspicious, Vinyaya was eventually convinced by the two that Zach was a minifig. She then turned away from them and continued the fight. As she fought, the bridge connecting the temple island to Adventurers' Island collapsed. Vinyaya saw a Stromling was about kick two agents into the Maelstrom sea below. Vinyaya dispatched the Stromling and she and the two agents, who turned out to be Andrew and Laxus, entered the Maelstrom Temple. The met little resistance as they traveled through the temple and entered the main chamber. In the chamber, they found the Dino Attack Agents inside facing illusions of their worst fears created by the Darkitect. The three agents met up with Claw and a mysterious samurai, the latter holding the Maelstrom Crystal. Both who were unaffected by the illusions. They soon met Trigger, who referred to Claw as none other than Silencia Venomosa. While Claw dismissed this claim, Vinyaya remained suspicious. As the battle progressed, the samurai was revealed to be a Minifig/Mutant Pterosaur Hybrid by the name of Pterisa. The revelation of her species left Pterisa in a distraught state and allowed the Darkitect to critically injury Frank Einstein. While Andrew and Laxus went to help Pterisa, Vinyaya, with the help of Kate Bishop, attempted to bring Einstein to safety. However, Einstein decided to sacrifice his life by giving up his Creative Spark to be used against the Maelstrom. After giving up his spark, Einstein died and Kate injected his Creative Spark in the Imagination Orb, cleansing the temple of the Maelstrom and banishing the Darkitect from the LEGO Planet. After briefly talking with Hertz and Rex about where to lay Frank Einstein to rest, Vinyaya caught a ride on a T-1 Typhoon back to LEGO City. Rising Action Shortly after Vinyaya returned to the Dino Attack Headquarters, she went to the mess hall ate some breakfast with Minerva Fabello and, to her surprise, Zelda Frodongan. She learned that the medics at Outpost 4 had managed to cure Zelda of the Maelstrom. Vinyaya's breakfast was cut short as the news of Engineer's death reached the mess hall. Believing she could help with the investigation in finding the mole, Vinyaya left the table to find Specs. However, she could not find the Team Leader anywhere. During her search, she learned that Julius Kelp, the only other officer to survive her rival on the planet, had been killed by Maelstrom Dragons on Castle Cove. As she searched, Vinyaya heard screams, which lead her to the old Portal Operating Room, where the deceased remains of Soldier, Scout, Spy, Sniper, and Heavy were found with the unconscious body of Rex. Certain that Rex may know who the mole, Vinyaya had Claw and Frozeen take Rex to the hospital wing while she, Greybeard, and Hotwire helped prepare the bodies to be taken to the morgue. After Mort and Bogart came to their own conclusion on how the agents died, the bodies were taken to the morgue. Vinyaya left the morgue with Hotwire and soon bumped into Zach and Minerva, who were about to begin searching for Pyro and Demoman. They soon found them, with Demoman in a room full of explosives and Pyro torching another room with her flamethrower. Realizing Space Police armor could probably get past Pyro's inferno, Vinyaya ran to the morgue and took the Space Police armor off of Officer Kelp and took down Pyro with ease. Not long later, Demoman was taken down. Vinyaya then helped a group of agents escort Pyro and Demoman to the prison block to keep them safe until the mole was found. Vinyaya kept guard over the prison block and witnessed French Fries throw Rotor and Pilot in jail. Not long later, Bluetooth arrived and tried to free the two pilots. Eventually, Andrew arrived and freed Rotor and Pilot. In Andrew's group was Zach and Minerva, who briefly mentioned Logan Zekria. Remembering that Zach was the one that killed Zekria, Vinyaya took him to a private room, were they briefly discussed Zekria. After finishing their conversation, Vinyaya and Zach had a brief discussion about pairing the former up with a new Minifig when they met up with Zelda and Minerva and had a brief meal with them before Specs announced Dr. Rex's intentions to lead a massive Mutant Dino attack on the headquarters. Vinyaya separated from the group to make final preparations for the battle. After having one last good-bye with Zach, Minerva, Zelda, and Nazareno, Vinyaya headed into soon-to-be battlefield commanding an Iron Predator operated by two men named Shacklebolt and Butler. At War's End Vinyaya, Butler, and Shacklebolt remained near the Dino Attack Headquarters as the Mutant Dinos began to arrive. Following Dr. Rex's true entrance that brought a large amount of Mutant Dinos on to the Dino Attack Team's side of the river, Vinyaya's crew helped take down the Mutant Dinos. They were targeted by a Mutant T-Rex who quickly killed Shacklebolt. As Butler moved in to takeover the Cyrothermic Cannon, Vinyaya moved the Iron Predator out of the Mutant T-Rex's way and contacted the surrounding Iron Predators, who came to their aid. Unfortunately, the Mutant T-Rex collapsed on to the Iron Predator, leaving Vinyaya and Butler without a vehicle. At the point, a horde of Mutant Lizards began to converge on them, forcing Vinyaya and Butler to flee. The Mutant Lizards quickly overwhelmed and killed Butler. The lizards were soon joined by Mutant Raptors, who trapped Vinyaya beside a wrecked Iron Predator. Vinyaya held her own rather well against the Mutant Lizards and a Mutant Raptor until she ambushed by camouflage Mutant Lizards, who pinned her against the Iron Predator. A Mutant Raptor then dipped its claws in the acid saliva of a dead Mutant Lizard and slashed open the right side of Vinyaya's face, causing her extreme agony. The Mutant Raptor was going to slash the left side of her face before it was shot down. Vinyaya was then rescued by Captain Osprey and his helicopter crew. He then flew Vinyaya to the Dino Attack Headquarters, where Jinx took Vinyaya inside and where she was treated by Mort. Upon waking up in the hospital bed, Vinyaya was greeted by Marco Martinet. Looking at a mirror, Vinyaya learned that her face had been scarred by the Mutant Raptor attack and that she had lost her right eye. Realizing the stakes at risk, she refused to let the incident stop her from fighting. Donning an eyepatch before heading out, she was stopped briefly by Alan Pierce and Joel Copper, despite both Mort and Martinet's insistence that she could fight. Vinyaya eventually fled from Copper, who was trying to inject her with a sedative, hopped into a Urban Avenger, and headed into the battlefield. Not long later, Vinyaya reunited with Zach, Minerva, and a woman she didn't recognize. The reunion was brief as Blaire Darkling, XERRD's newly established leader, and two Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids appeared. Blaire attacked Zach while the Hybrids held back Vinyaya and Minerva. By the time the two defeated the Hybrids, Zach had managed to escape Blaire's grip briefly, only to be recaptured and used a Minifig shield. Nazareno and Zelda arrived on the scene a short while later, and Blaire revealed himself to be Matthew Vherestorm. Blaire and Nazareno were on the verge of fighting when a Mutant T-Rex interrupted the confrontation. Vinyaya, Zelda, and Nazareno fleed to Vinyaya's Urban Avenger and escaped the Mutant T-Rex. The three briefly discussed what Blaire's next move might be before Nazareno and Zelda departed to defeat Cyrista's Bane. Vinyaya began to fight waves of Mutant Dinos before confronting Doctor Paulie Gonepus after he murdered a Dino Attack. After taking a few shots at him, Vinyaya fled, Gonepus close behind. Gonepus pursued her throughout the battlefield, throwing vehicles to the side in his pursuit. Finally, Gonepus destroyed Vinyaya's Urban Avenger by throwing a Fire Hammer at it. Gonepus engaged Vinyaya and one of his tentacles was destroyed as a result. Infuriate, Gonepus and Vinyaya battled fiercely, Gonepus growing angrier and angrier as Vinyaya outwitted his attacks and Maelaser and harmed him as a result. Vinyaya's scars were freqently the target of Gonepus, causing her immense pain. Despite this, Vinyaya managed to destroy Gonepus's last tentacle before shooting him with her Cosmotronic Ray. Before Gonepus died, Vinyaya destroyed his Maelaser and called him out for his crimes. Vinyaya continued to fight on foot with her Cosmotronic Ray. As she traversed the battlefield, she learned of Athena Fabello's death and XERRD's truce with the Dino Attack Team. Due to the alliance, Vinyaya aided at one point by Doctors Alvin Gadd and William Lee. During her fight, she reunited with Nazareno. From him, she learned that Zelda had revealed her attraction to the space ninja and the latter had ultimately ruined it thanks to his lack of skills in romance. Vinyaya helped him admit his mutual attraction for Zelda and convinced him to go apologize to her and confess his feelings before splitting up again. As she fought, Vinyaya was eventually surrounded by Mutant Dinos and saved by the arrival of Zachary Virchaus and Minerva Fabello in their Fire Hammer. She hitched a ride with the group as they returned to Dino Attack Headquarters for an Elite agent meeting. As they traveled, Vinyaya received a PDA message from Bluetooth, who reminded her of the idea for an "alien defense unit" and confessed his feelings about Vinyaya, surprising her. Before she could come up with a response, the Fire Hammer was suddenly attacked by Minerva's brother, Oswald. Vinyaya attempted to kill him with the Xenon Launcher, but he evaded each blast. While Minerva decided to confront her brother, Zach decided to head into Dino Attack Headquarters for the Elite agent meet-up. Zach silently requested Vinyaya to keep an eye on Minerva, which Vinyaya agreed to. After Zach left, Vinyaya took control of the Fire Hammer and started to drive away, being pursued by Oswald on a Steel Sprinter. As Oswald flanked their right side, Minerva jumped out of the vehicle and attacked her brother head on. Vinyaya attempted to stop Minerva, but the Elite agent ignored her and followed her brother into a rundown apartment. Vinyaya fought off several Mutant Dinos before noticing that Dr. Rex was heading straight for the apartment. Realizing they stood no chance against him, Vinyaya headed into the apartment to find Minerva. Vinyaya managed to fine Minerva on the second floor, standing over her now-deceased brother. Vinyaya pulled Minerva out just as Dr. Rex destroyed the building. Minerva angrily called out both Dr. Rex and Baron Typhonus for their crimes, resulting in Dr. Rex attacking the too. Eventually, Dr. Rex gave up the chase. Fearful for Minerva's safety and emotional stability after the death of her brother, Vinyaya suggested that Minerva return Dino Attack Headquarters, an idea Minerva flatly refused. Vinyaya reluctantly agreed and helped Minerva reorganize the Dino Attack's ground forces so they could offer one last defense of Dino Attack Headquarters while the Einstein Device was being completed. During their final stand, Vinyaya and Minerva picked up Bluetooth. After getting over her awkwardness around him, Vinyaya suggested potentially looking into a relationship before they were joined by Zelda, who gave evidence that Blaire Darkling had betrayed the Dino Attack Team and was attacking Nazareno in Dino Attack Headquarters. Vinyaya quickly turned the Fire Hammer and headed toward the damaged building. The four Dino Attack agents climbed up to the second floor of the building and found Nazareno and Blaire battling. Vinyaya, Bluetooth, and Minerva opened fire on Blaire, but were forced to scatter as Blaire shot back. After Zelda was nearly killed by Darkling, Vinyaya helped pull her away from the fight. Finally, Blaire managed to fatally stab Nazareno. Quickly snapping out of shock, Vinyaya, Bluetooth, and Minerva opened fire on Blaire, who managed to escape. A few moments later, Nazareno died. Vinyaya then convinced Zelda to join them so they could finish the battle, promising to go after Blaire later. The group then returned to their Fire Hammer to carry on the fight. A short while later, the Einstein Device defeated Dr. Rex and the Mutant Dino army, ending the war. One More Fight As the group celebrated their victory, they were joined by Zach. With the others, Vinyaya explained how Nazareno died and they all agreed Darkling needed to be defeated immediately before he could escape. They quickly went to work, with Vinyaya and Bluetooth using the former's PDA to attempt to find information on how to approach Darkling, but information was scarce. After being joined by Solomon Koplowitz, Pterisa, Dr. Cyborg, Andrew, and Laxus, two Fire Hammers set out into the battlefield to find Blaire. After a brief amount of searching, the group discovered Darkling in a stand-off with Epic Winston Grendelwulf. Their arrival distracted Epic Winston long enough for Blaire to take a rocket launcher from the Agent's grip and fire it at Vinyaya's Fire Hammer, forcing her, Bluetooth, Zach, Zelda, and Minerva to flee from their vehicle before it exploded. Vinyaya joined the others in shooting at Blaire, but the ex-leader of XERRD continued to avoid their attacks. Blaire charged at Vinyaya and fought her with his fists. Vinyaya was aided by Pterisa, who blasted Blaire back with lightning. Blaire fired his own gun at Pterisa, forcing her back, and disabled Vinyaya and punched her acidic scars. These attacks prompted Bluetooth to attack, though he was easily stopped by Blaire. They both were saved by Pterisa, who returned to the fight and fired more lightning at the assassin, distracting him so they could fall back. Blaire soon realized he was in over his head as more back-up arrived for the Dino Attack Team. He hijacked a Fire Hammer and started his escape. Vinyaya clung on to Andrew and Laxus' Fire Hammer as it pursued him. Blaire began to preform evasive manuevers, trying to shake his pursuers. Wanting take on Blaire head-on, Vinyaya, Zelda, Zach, and Minerva jumped over to Blaire's Fire Hammer as he managed to shake the other agents. Once all onboard, the group attempted to ambush Darkling in the cab. Their manuever and a passing Mutant T-Rex caused Blaire to swerve out of control into a graveyard. Vinyaya, Zach, Minerva, and Zelda recovered quickly and engaged Blaire in a final battle. Vinyaya and Minerva attempted to provide back up by shooting at Blaire while Zach and Zelda tried to attack him up close. Blaire quickly knocked the weapons out of Minerva and Vinyaya's grip. Her melee attacks managed to weaken Blaire, but not enough to stop him. Soon, all five were beaten and could hardly move. Zelda then stepped forward to battle Blaire head on while Vinyaya, Zach, and Minerva tried to recover. Vinyaya watched Blaire and Zelda battle intently. She could see that Zelda was being pushed back by the more experienced Darkling. After briefly conversing with Zelda, Vinyaya, Zach, and Minerva searched the graves for their weapons so they could ambush Blaire. They found one of Nazareno's katanas and gave it to Zach to stab Blaire in the back while Vinyaya, Minerva, and Zelda distracted Blaire. Blaire caught on and stopped Zach's blade from piercing him. Zelda knocked The blade Blaire was using out of his hand and stabbed it at him, only for him to stop it's attack as well. Vinyaya joined Zelda's sword and Minerva's joined Zach's and pushed both swords into Blaire's body, killing him once and for all. Satisfied in avenging their friend, the group started to head back to Dino Attack Headquarters. They were soon picked up Rotor's T-1 Typhoon and taken to the Iron Hammer. Post-War While Zelda was rushed into the Iron Hammer, Holly, Zachary, and Minerva headed in on their own accord and met up with Marco Martinet. After briefly meeting up with Zelda, Holly split off with Marco Martinet to get her scars checked out. After she was sorted out, she reunited with Bluetooth and joined the victory celebrations, where they officially entered a relationship. Holly contacted her Space Police commanders early December 22 and informed them of the Dino Attack's victory and the death of Matthew Vherestorm. The Space Police connected her to a space ninja monastery, where she, Zach, Zelda, and Minerva informed the elder of the monastery of Nazareno's death and requested to bury him. The elder granted them permission and elaborated on a few rituals of a space ninja funeral. Minerva then told of a place where they bury him, and planned to complete the ceremony the following day. Sunset of December 23, the group drove out to an old farm and preformed a small funeral for Nazareno. After burning the pyre that Nazareno was resting on, the four used it as a bonfire and celebrated the end of the Dino Attack with each other before sleeping around the fire. The next day, they returned to LEGO City. After Zach and Minerva held a funeral for the latter's family. They then headed to LEGO Island. On the island, Holly and the others helped build Zach and Minerva's new house. In exchange for their help, Holly and Zelda crashed at Zach and Minerva's house for the remainder of the celebrations. In the time before the New Years Celebration, Holly became aquainted with the whacky citizens on the island and grew to enjoy the strange place and spent much of her time with Bluetooth. She also privately made a bet with Zelda concerning Zach and Minerva. During the party, Holly hung around with Zachary, Zelda, and Minerva and celebrated the new year. After teasing Minerva into dancing with Zach, the latter managed to convince Holly into dancing with him, insulting his dancing skills as they moved. Holly also shared a dance with Bluetooth at some point in the night and received the works of Carl Sagan to read and view. She spent the remainder of the night and the first few hours of the New Year with Zach, Minerva, Zelda, Pterisa, Andrew, Laxus, and Bluetooth, sharing a kiss with the latter as the clock struck twelve. Later, during the afternoon, Holly woke up, cleaned herself up, and helped Zelda set up for their last meal together before they went their separate ways. After having lunch with Zach and Minerva and agreeing to meet up with each other on the LEGO Planet at least once a year, Holly and Zelda left LEGO Island. Holly and Bluetooth briefly visited and helped rebuild her old hometown. Commander Holly Vinyaya and Ryan "Bluetooth" Radcliff left the LEGO Planet in mid-January 2011. Together, they both proposed created an elite force from the remnants of the Dino Attack Team to defend the LEGO Planet to the Galactic Council. The council put their proposal into action and reformed the Dino Attack Team into the Alien Defense Unit, which became useful later in the year as the fleet under the command of Hypaxxus-8 invaded the planet. Holly continued to serve with the Space Police, receiving a significant promotion for her help in finally defeating Matthew Vherestorm and received part of the monetary reward for his death. She maintained and balanced a close relationship with Ryan Radcliff along with her work. She maintained contact with Zachary and Minerva, acting almost as voice of reason and guidance when needed; and Zelda, acting as an informant for her when she began to act as a vigilante. Holly also received a new, cybernetic right eye, but kept her acidic scars as a memento of the Dino Attack War. Abilities and Traits Holly Vinyaya is a skilled fighter and pilot due to her Space Police background. She is a very skilled shot with a variety weapons, but prefers to use a laser pistol or Space Police cannon as a weapon. She is quick and very athletic, even with her armor. Without her Space Police armor, Vinyaya is even faster and very agile. Vinyaya is also a skilled commander. She is somewhat ambidexterious, but prefers to use her right hand. Vinyaya is an aloof individual who takes her job very seriously. However, she can be a kind and friendly individual depending on the circumstances. Due to her police instinct, she takes every piece of information in and carefully observes it. She is often suspicious of beings based on past backgrounds and only allows her suspicion to recede when a being proves their worth and trustworthiness to her. She had high tenacity and refuses to be stopped of doing her duty, regardless of her injuries. Trivia *Holly Vinyaya's name comes from Captain Holly Short and Wing Commander Raine Vinyaya, two characters from the ''Artemis Fowl ''series. *Holly Vinyaya's appearance is partly inspired by Samus Aran of the ''Metroid ''series Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Brikman McStudz